Another Deal With The Devil
by LovelyLene
Summary: Hank at his worst... or best… Take your pick... Written for the “DQ Fanfic Quote Challenge 1”...


English is not my native language!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the characters of "Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman"… One Beth Sullivan does…  
**Rating:** I think this story is suitable for nearly all readers, so I guess this is K+ rated?  
**Warnings:** None  
**Note: **Written for the "DQ Fanfic Quote Challenge 1".

Quotes that have to be used are from the movie "The Mummy":

_"You lied to me." __  
__"I lie to everybody. What makes you so special?" _

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." __  
__"The only thing that scares me is your manners."_

**Summary: **Hank at his worst/best… Take your pick...

**Another Deal With The Devil**

Hank looked around the saloon and a satisfied smile appeared on his lips. The table was set, the candles lit. The only thing missing now was his guest. There was a slight knock on the door and Hank's smile turned into a big grin as he realized his guest had arrived. _Let the game begin…_

He opened the door and kindly greeted the woman who was standing on the other side. "Good evening Mrs. Quinn," he said charmingly and beckoned the lady to enter. Elizabeth Quinn eyed him suspiciously and took in his appearance. "Well, well… you almost look like a true gentleman Mr. Lawson," Elizabeth Quinn commented casually as she watched the all dressed-up saloon owner. He actually looked quite handsome in a suit, she thought.

She looked around the room and was surprised to what she found there. The place hardly looked like a saloon with all the candles and nicely set tables. It actually looked more like a classy restaurant. "Have a seat," Hank said as he offered her a chair like a true gentleman. She nodded at him and sat down, however, she couldn't help being suspicious. _What is it what he wants? This is not the man I met a few days ago. That man was rude and arrogant… disrespectful even… Well, he did have a certain charm… But why the make-over? Why going through all this trouble? _

"I'll be right back," Hank said to the older woman and left. Once in the kitchen he let out a chuckle. "So far, so good," he said to himself. "I'm sure she'll think I'm up to something… of course I am… And I'll get what I want… I always do… One way or the other…" He smiled, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and drunk from it. Then he put it back where he found it and looked for some glasses and took a bottle of wine from the cupboard. He smiled again as he remembered the events of a few days ago…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michaela Quinn's mother had arrived in Colorado Springs. Hank had seen her a couple of times before, but he had never really spoken to her. This time wouldn't have been more different if it hadn't been for the fact that he needed something from her this time. Michaela had already known what it was; in fact, he had asked her for it first. However, she had decided not to give it to him. She didn't want to take part in his 'schemes'… "Doesn't matter," he had said. "You're not the only rich woman in town right now…"

"You leave my mother alone, Hank!" Michaela had called out. Hank had just grinned at her, a cigar stuck between his teeth. "Hank!" Michaela had tried again. "Don't you even dare lure her into one of your schemes!" Hank had shrugged his shoulders. "She's a grown woman Michaela… I'm sure she can make her own decisions…"

"Hank, please…" she had said pleadingly. "Promise me…" Hank had given her a stern look. "Then why don't you give me what I asked for, Michaela? You give me no other choice than to ask someone else for it…"

"Because I KNOW you Hank," Michaela had answered. "You cannot be trusted… There is no way I'll ever do business with you… Now, I don't care who else you're going to ask, but stay away from my mother… Please Hank…" Hank had closed his eyes for a moment. "Sure," he had answered casually and had walked off…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth Quinn once again looked around the room and smiled to herself. This man was certainly something… She wondered what it was he wanted from her, although she could pretty much guess what it was. She didn't mind though. She actually thought the whole thing was quite amusing.

"Mrs. Quinn?" The words shook her from her thoughts. She hadn't heard Hank come back and was actually a bit startled when he called her. "Sorry… Didn't mean to scare ya…" he said softly as he approached the table. Elizabeth Quinn couldn't help but laugh. "The only thing that scares me are the manners you suddenly seem to have developed," she said with a smile. Hank let out a chuckle and sat down. "Want some wine?" he said as he held up the bottle and two glasses. "It'll be a while before dinner is served…"

Elizabeth Quinn nodded her head in affirmation, her eyes never leaving the man in front of her. "What is it that you want, Mr. Lawson?" she asked with a smile. Hank looked up and offered her the glass of wine which she gracefully took. "Money…" he said casually as he leaned back in his chair. He took a cigar from his pocket and held it in front of a candle to light it. "Money?" Elizabeth Quinn answered. "Why am I not surprised…"

"Everything's about money these days, Mrs. Quinn... you should know that," Hank said and took a drag of his cigar. "Indeed," Elizabeth Quinn answered. "And what exactly would the money be for?" She couldn't help being curious. She also found herself being a bit attracted to the man in front of her. He was charming indeed… She knew he had no true interest in her whatsoever; all he cared for was her money. However, she couldn't help but admire him for the way he had lure her into his little trap. She was actually amused by it…

"I want to build a hotel," Hank explained. "And not just any hotel… I want it to be big… AND I want to be the first to have built one in this town…" Elizabeth Quinn smiled again as she remembered Michaela telling her about the huge competition between Hank and Preston A. Lodge. Both men wanting to be the first to build a hotel in Colorado Springs, but neither man had succeeded so far. Preston actually had the money to build one; however, he hadn't been able to find a place to build it. Hank actually had a place he could built one, but he didn't have the money.

"You want to beat Mr. Lodge to it," she stated and then remained quiet for a while. And so did Hank… He just drank his wine and smoked his cigar, giving Elizabeth Quinn all the time she needed to make a decision. And he was pretty sure she was going to make the right one…

Elizabeth Quinn took a sip from her wine and then gave Hank a penetrating stare. "I never really liked you," she said casually. "But I like Mr. Lodge even less… Tell me your plans and I'll see whether we can do business." Hank grinned knowing he had achieved his goal. "Sure," he said and stood up. He walked towards the bar and took some papers from it. "I had it all written down for ya," he said and handed them over to her. "There's even a little contract…"

Elizabeth Quinn smiled softly. _He's really something… _She quickly read through the contract and handed it back to him without signing it. "If you want me to be your partner in crime then I'm sure you're willing to listen to some of my demands?" she eyed Hank shrewdly. Hank let out a chuckle. "A true business woman," he said amused. "I'm sure we can work something out…"

The older woman laughed softly at Hank and took another sip from her wine. "I used to warn my daughters for men like you…" she said. Hank raised his eyebrow and grinned. "I figured as much…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hank couldn't keep his eyes of the cheque Elizabeth Quinn had given him. It had been a very long night. He hadn't expected things to go easy; the Quinn women were never easy, but he truly hadn't expected Mrs. Quinn to change into a shrewd business woman. It had amused him though, and eventually he had gotten what he wanted: money to build his hotel.

A loud knock on the door made him look away from his cheque for the first time. "What the hell… Who could it be at this hour?" He put down his cigar in the ashtray and walked towards the door. He was surprised to find Michaela Quinn standing on the other side. She didn't look happy though… "Michaela…" he said and shot her his most charming grin, which seemed to anger her even more.

"You lied to me!" she said angrily, her eyes shooting daggers at him. Hank shrugged. "I lie to everybody… What makes you so special?"

"You promised me to leave my mother alone!" she said. Hank shrugged again. "So I lied… Couldn't help myself…" he answered casually. "Why Hank? Why did you have to drag her into your little schemes?" Michaela asked helplessly. "Schemes?" Hank answered. "I'm trying to build a hotel… I asked you to help me, but you said no… So I asked your mother… and she was very willing to help me… Thank her again for me will ya?"

"You make it sound so innocent, Hank," Michaela answered, her angry expression never fading. "But we both know it isn't… You just want to get what YOU want and you don't care what you have to do to get it!"

Hank just smiled. "Why are you really angry, Michaela?" he asked, his expression stern. "The fact that I broke my little promise or the fact that you were stupid enough to believe I would keep it? Or is it that your mother was actually willing to put aside her pride to do business with me? That she beat you to it?"

Michaela looked at Hank in disbelief. "I would NEVER do business with you! NEVER!" she called out. She was fuming with anger. This man always got to her. He always knew how to make her mad and he loved it.

"Don't be such a hypocrite Michaela," Hank said in a gruff voice. "We both know everyone in this town wants me to have that hotel instead of Preston… even you do… And deep down inside your actually glad that I WILL have it before Preston does… You just wish you had said yes when I asked you for the money a few days ago, but you just let your pride get in the way… You always do…"

Michaela remained quiet but the angry stare never left her face. Then she spun on her heel and left. "Good night Michaela!" Hank called after her and chuckled softly as he saw her leave.

Michaela couldn't remember the last time she had been that angry. Hank's words rushed through her mind. "_Don't be such a hypocrite Michaela…" I'm NOT a hypocrite! I'm not… "You just let your pride get in the way…" I don't let my pride get in the way… I don't… I DON'T! Do I? _Then she slowed down her pace and sighed deeply as she realized Hank was right…

The End


End file.
